degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gruvias/Explosive
Misaki: 'KOHAI-KUN!!!! '''Kieran: '''Eh? '''Sorata: '''Did someone call me? ''(Misaki looks at Sorata then to Kieran) 'Lizzy: '''Ohhhh nooooooo! SORATA LOOKS JUST LIKE KIERAN! I CANNOT!!!!!! '''Misaki: '''Who are you? '''Lizzy: '''Lizzy. '''Misaki: '''I'm gonna call you Lizzin! '''Lizzy: '''Ok. And that's Ash, Kieran, Yazzy, fucking Brandon, Gegi - - where the fuck is CAM?! '''Cam: '''Wow. Nerdy, yet adorkably sexy. I like. '''Jin: '''Eh? '''Ash: '''Idiot. '''Lizzy: '''No Aisling. KIERAN TAKES THE CAKE! '''Tori: '''Actually Kieran can take advantage of your Onii-chan fetish. '''Yazzy: '''Oh lord. '''Ash: '''NO! NO INCEST! '''Aoyama: '''Are you gonna let me go now?! '''Ash: '''Just a little longer please? You're so cute. '''Aoyama: '''KANDA-KUN! '''Kieran: '''Ash she's my waifu! '''Ash: '''She's my alter-ego! '''Kieran: '''Well .......... it's not fair. My waifus remind me of you. And some of them are like Lizzy too although she almost killed me for adding Chitoge to my collection. And some are like Tori however she has nothing against that. And Yazzy when strangely she hasn't called me a pervert over that. WHY AM I THE KREW'S BUTT MONKEY?! '''Lizzy: '''OH PLS KIERAN! YOUR HAREM WITH ASUNA, ERZA, ETC. IS ALMOST COMPLETE! SURE I SOMEWHAT GOT WITH NATSU, KAORU, LYON AND NAGISA BUT WITH RYUUNOSUKE, RYUUJI AND MOMO?! WE DIDN'T DO JACKSHIT SINCE YAZZY AND ASH WERE INTERROGATING RYUUJI WHILE I WAS WITH TAIGA! RYUUNOSUKE IS A MOTHERFUCKING TSUNDERE LIKE HIKARI OTHER MALE TSUNDERES AND HE PROBABLY MIGHT POSSIBLY PUT ALL OF THEM TO SHAME, I DIDN'T GET TO TALK TO MOMO! AND I STILL DIDN'T GET TO MEET ARMIN! AT LEAST YOU TALKED WITH GOU! AT LEAST YOU TALKED TO ASUNA, GOT SOME ERZA ACTION EVEN IF YOU WERE IN LYON'S BODY YOU MONSTER! '''Kieran: '''I'm not a monster. '''Lizzy: '''You're not my senpai either. '''Kieran: '''I wasn't going to say that. But I am your Onii-chan. '''Yazzy: '''Kieran stop or somehow Lizzy might somehow summon her husbandos to get rid of you. '''Kieran: '''I - - how?! '''Yazzy: '''I dunno Lyon will freeze you and Natsu will burn you down. ''(Kieran looks scared and hides behind Sorata) 'Kieran: '''Just think of a scary version of Misaki-senpai. '''Sorata: '''If Ash-chan is Aoyama, you're me, Lizzy is Misaki-senpai, Cam is Jin-san, who would Shiina-san's counterpart be? '''Kieran: '''Apparently Yazzy except with Shiina calling you perverted 24/7 and making fun of your waifu collection. Although your down to 2. '''Sorata: '''WAIFUS?! I DON'T EVEN HAVE ON! WAIFU! ''(Everyone looks at Sorata) '' '''Shiina: '''Your hair is pretty. '''Yazzy: '''So's yours. '''Shiina: '''You like him. '''Yazzy: '''I - - who? ''(Shiina points to Cam) '''Yazzy: '''I - - I don't know what your talking about. '''Lizzy: '''She wants Kieran not Cam. '''Yazzy: '''Psssh. That's you Lizzy. I always thought that I still do. '''Lizzy: '''I DON'T LIKE KIERAN! HE WANTS ME! It's worse than Tamaki's "Call me Daddy!" excuse Yazzy! Believe me. '''Yazzy: ''(Sarcastically) Yeah you hate Kieran. ''(Lizzy slides to the ground) 'Ryuunosuke: '''Keep it down out here. '''Lizzy: '''RYUUN NO!!!!!! '''Rita: '''Did someone call out Ryuun? '''Kieran: '''Tori it's your counterpart. '''Tori: '''Oh accurate. You seem like a real gem Rita. ''(Rita smiles) Kieran: (Putting his hands on Yazzy's shoulders) I think me harem's growing now. (Yazzy gasps, Lizzy glares at Kieran, Brandon looks away from the madness, Cam and Ash are shocked) 'Gegi: '''Well nice meeting you all but we should go now since things got awkward. ''(The Krew leaves the gang and get sucked into anime cul-de-sac) '''Gegi/Tori: '''LIZZY! STOP BREAKIN' UP MY OTP! '''Lizzy: '''Tch! Please, like NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gajevy, Elfgreen, Cappy and in this universe Hikari/Manaka, Chisaki/Tsumugu, Ryuuji/Taiga, Ryuun/Rita, Jin/Misaki, Yui/Hinata, Otonashi/Kanade, Yuri/Noda, Asheran and Casmine aren't even together. AND BRANDIZZY IS DEAD AND BURIED! '''Yazzy: '''Lizzy you're so mean! You remind me of all this Gruvia angst in the current chapters. Thank the lord it's not like that now. '''Gegi: '''She said NaLu if it makes you feel better. '''Lizzy: '''OHHHHH NOOOOOO! '''Ash: '''That means Sawako and Kazehaya aren't together ....... YET. '''Yazzy: '''Aye, the power of love beats all. '''Ash: '''You sound like that chick who was in love with one of Lizzy's husbandos. '''Lizzy: '''STOP! '''Red: '''Creating love triangles now? '''Lizzy: '''NO! '''Kieran: '''Onii-chan is not impressed Lizzy. '''Lizzy: '''Kieran stop. Category:Blog posts